Do You Wanna Touch Me?
by bigleesbian
Summary: It's been a year after the War. Hermione is now 19 and living by herself next to Diagon Alley. After months, she runs into Fleur, a crush she had ever since the Tournament. They're both conveniently single and grown up now.
1. Walking on Sunshine

It was 10 in the morning. Hermione was up for three hours now, much earlier than her usual in a Saturday. But if there was no point trying to sleep the night before there certainly was no point in trying to go back to sleep when she first woke up. So she took a got out of bed and took a long shower, washed her hair, turned on some music and happily did her nails while jamming to the sound of Glee's "Halo/Walking On Sunshine", one of her many guilty muggle pleasures.

She enjoyed living by herself. It was lonely at first but now she felt free to take a much needed break from the world and just relax. She kept seeing her parents and friends almost daily, but this was a place of her own.

And on her own she was now, staring at her cell phone. It has been five minutes. She was repeating over and over to herself that this was silly. _There is absolutely no reason to be nervous at all! She didn't ask me out on a date. I'm the one calling her. This isn't a date. We're friends. But we could be more than friends. I mean, we could just deepen our friendship. Just because she likes girls doesn't mean she likes me. I don't even like her in the first place. I mean, I like her. But I don't really like like her… Fuck this is silly._

She recalled her meeting with Fleur Delacour the day before.

* * *

><p>They were both lost in their minds, walking hurriedly towards opposite directions until they bumped into each other.<p>

"I am so sorry!" Hermione apologized before even looking up to see who hit her. The book she was reading was thrown in the floor and she reached for it.

"Non, it was my fault!", the woman got down to pick up her book as well, causing them to almost hit their heads. They then looked at each other, both going silent with shock as realization sunk. Fleur Delacour looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a white dress with a black belt up in her waist, followed by black tights, long brown boots (matching her big brown scarf) and a dark blue overall. It was a simple chic, as one could expect from a French. She had her hair down and it was kind of messy after the collision.

Hermione repressed a sigh and immediately felt very self conscious about her dress code. She had a long grey sweater, jeans and white boots with a silver scarf. It was pretty comfortable and she didn't expect to run into no one of interest. Not that Fleur was anyone of interest.

"Mon Dieu! Hermione Granger, it's been so long!" Fleur was the first one to break the staring, she was suddenly smiling and hugging the brunette, kissing her in both cheeks before she could even respond.

"Y-yeah! Yeah! It's been a long time." Hermione responded, trying to shake the little burning in her cheeks, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good! I was in France these past months, you know? Just came back! I 'ave missed my family greatly."

"Yeah, I can imagine. But what are you doing here? I mean, not London, I mean here, here." Hermione mentally slapped herself in her head. She used to have this absurd crush on Fleur ever since they met five years ago.

"I rented an apartment two blocks away from here! I figured since I'm working at Jiffinger's might as well live next to Diagon's Alley, non?", the blond said with a smile, looking absolutely delighted to see Hermione.

"Oh really? Well I myself live right around the corner. Seems like we're neighbours, huh?"

"No shit_e_! What a coincidence! We're going to have catching up to do! Oh, but I am so rude! I didn't ask you how you've been, dear", Fleur was still smiling broadly and the way she said shit made Hermione giggle.

"I've been good! I'm working for Hogwarts for a research", Hermione told her.

"Why is zat I'm not surprised?", the Delacour said raising an eyebrow.

"I know, unexpected. Hmm. I've moved recently too, but maybe I can help you find some places around here", the brunette said, trying to show some good manners. She had learned that the lady in front of her was actually nice while she dated Ron and got to see her quite frequently in Weasley's family reunions.

"Oh oui! That would be very nice of you. But maybe some other time? I'm terribly late for breakfast", Fleur said, her smile faltering a little when she looked at her clock.

"I see, but… Hm, I was on my way to get breakfast as well. Would you like to come?", Hermione was a little nervous. They had met each other so abruptly and she wasn't really the type that called people out, even if it was only breakfast.

"Oh, I don't see why not. Where is the place?", the blonde said returning to smile. Hermione found it quite distracting.

"Just two blocks away. They have excellent croissants, I think you'll like it"

"Dear, I just came back from Paris. They better be magnifique!"

* * *

><p>Over their breakfast, Hermione explained to Fleur all about her new work, which involved a research over domestic elves and writing a whole thesis defending their liberty. Fleur was well aware of her feelings about the subject but was impressed nonetheless. They had a very interesting discussion about magical creatures and their rights. Fleur, being part Veela, had also a very heated position on the matter and it fascinated Hermione to be able to talk about it with someone who actually was interested – and was so interesting herself. The french also told her about her new work, which revolved around doing some personal security charms at a private firm.<p>

On the other hand, the younger lady heard that Fleur was getting a divorce from Bill. She already knew about that, Ginny had told her, but she didn't think it would sound too good to say something like: _Yeah, your ex sister in law was kind of glad it didn't work out so she told me as soon as she knew._

"I'm really sorry, Fleur", was all she managed to say.

"Don't be. It just didn't work out, you know? It was mostly my fault, anyway", the blonde took a sip of her coffee, muffling a little her last sentence. It almost sounded like she didn't want to say it.

"Oh, don't say that. These things happen," Hermione didn't even know what kind of things happen in a marriage, but she was sure sometimes things just don't work out. It annoyed her that she didn't actually feel sorry for their separation. She actually felt guilty when the thought crossed her mind.

"I suppose they do. Sometimes a man marries a lesbian, non?", the brunette, who was also drinking her coffee because she didn't actually have something nice to say in the matter, spat it all over the remaining of her bread. She was suddenly very aware of how red she was, specially after realizing she had spat over Fleur's scarf as well.

"Oh holy fuck, I'm so sorry!", Hermione was up, trying to clean up the scarf.

"I zink it's the first time I hear you swear, dear!", the Delacour was highly amused and smiling broadly.

"Oh, please. Let me clean that off," the younger responded, but as she was loosing balance over the table, her hand quickly slipped to Fleur's breasts. It was only a second before she backed off and seated again. "Er… Sorry. Maybe you should try it."

Fleur took the napkin and started mindlessly cleaning her scarf. It was barely visible, seeing it was brown as well.

"So… hm… You're gay?", Hermione was having a hard time processing this piece of information. Fleur Delacour was positively the most attractive woman she had ever met and it never even crossed her mind that perhaps she wasn't into men. It just didn't seem like it. _Maybe a little, because she was always surrounded by her female friends but they were only friends, right?_

"Oui. I thought I was bisexual, you see? Veelas or part veelas mostly are. And I love Bill, I do. But I just can't make myself feel attracted to him sexually as I feel about women", her response was clear. Fleur might have been playing in her head how she would tell her british friends this, specially since almost all of them were also friends with Bill, but being frank honestly seemed like the best option. She had a particular curiosity about Hermione's reaction.

"Oh. Yeah. I, hm, I see. Uh… Sorry about my uh, overreaction. It was really out of the blue", the brunette was feeling her cheeks get a little red, she was not used to people talking so freely about sexuality or any sexual matter. She didn't take much time to think about those kind of things as any normal teenager, she felt guilty whenever she did so. After all, she had to help Harry Potter saving the world. It just never seemed fair that she kept her mind busy with much other than that or school, when they were at school that is.

"C'est ne pas un problem," Fleur knew her friend understood the basics of her mother tongue because they had little conversations in french sometimes, so she went on, "Je te comprends. We never spoke about it and… oh! Would you look at that! It's almost 9 o'clock! Time flies when we're having fun, non?"

"Yeah. Yes, it does! I'm running late too…", Hermione wasn't actually late, she did her on research, she could get into the library anytime she wanted. But she didn't want the older lady to think she didn't have anything better to do. "We'll see each other soon, I guess."

"I was hoping we could go out tomorrow?", Fleur asked but in a tone that it seemed much more like an affirmation, "We have so much to talk about! And since… Get your hand off of your purse, Ms. Granger. Since I'm paying for our breakfast, you could take me to the karaoke bar I've seen before running into you."

Hermione was blinking, slowly doing what she was told. _Is Fleur flirting with me? _Then she giggled. _Fleur is flirting. Flirting with me._

"What eez so funny?", the lady in front of her raised a brow once again, feeling slightly nervous and letting her accent slip.

"Nothing. Okay. We can go to the karaoke. But I'm a terrible singer."

"I don't think I'll mind. I intend to get very drunk, you see?", the blonde was smiling again, paying for their breakfast.

"I'll pay for you to be drunk, then. But… I don't know where you live and I don't have your number", Hermione added half blushing. She didn't exactly know how to ask for Fleur's number or address without making it look like she was a guy hitting on her.

"Oh, oui. Here's my number," Fleur handed her a blue card with her name on it, her address for owls and her phone for good measure, "It amazes me how many witches and wizards use cell phones these days, it is certainly practical. We should have invented one of these earlier."

"Yeah, I guess we should. Many won't use it because it's a muggle thing. I think it's brilliant, of course. Technology is just another kind of magic," Hermione didn't know how to say goodbye so she just stood there, between her friend and the street.

"I agree. Dear, listen, I really have to go, but call me and we'll see each other tomorrow, oui?", Fleur said and before she had a response, hugged Hermione holding her shoulders and kissed both her cheeks again.

"Yes, I definitely will," Hermione smiled in a very subtle mischievous way and waved goodbye as Fleur headed for the bathroom, going to disaparate.

* * *

><p>So there she was. She was staring at her cell phone for 15 minutes. <em>Okay, that's enough, I'll call her right away. <em>So she did. It ringed once. It ringed twice. It ringed three times…

"Hello?", came the voice from the other side. It sounded rather sleepy.

"Uh… Hello, Fleur? This is Hermione. I'm so sorry. Did I awake you?", Hermione was suddenly nervous, she hadn't realized that maybe Fleur would be asleep.

"Non, non. Salut. I mean, yes, you awoke me but it's okay. Good morning.", a few blocks away Fleur was rubbing her eyes, trying to get her head to work.

"Oh. Sorry. Good morning. I was uh, thinking maybe we should set what time we should meet? I can pass by your place since I know where you live", the brunette was still unsure but she was determined not to let it show.

"Oui, oui. How about 10 pm? From what I've heard last Saturday people only start getting drunk and singing past eleven anyway", Fleur looked at her clock and sighed. She was going back to sleep as soon as she hung up the phone. She was having a very nice dream.

"Sure. Okay. It's a date then."

"Is it?", Hermione could almost see Fleur smirk through the phone. She smiled, but kept silent. "It is then, I'll see you in twelve hours. À plus!"

"À plus, Fleur" _This isn't silly. It isn't silly at all. _Hermione Granger now could almost listen _Silly Love Songs_ playing in her head. So she decided to play it on her iPod.


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

**Note**: this was designed to be a one shot, but I am incapable of making things simple and down to the point. I'm also more of a various but small chapters than few but long ones. This one is mostly to explain both of their backgrounds. I didn't expect many to actually read it, but from all the Favorite/Story Alert emails I've been receiving, I'm really happy I stuck with the idea of making this longer. Thank you all! Specially Sarah for her enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Hermione was now staring at her wardrobe. She figured that she had been doing a lot of staring that day. Fleur hadn't mentioned it, but she was almost sure that the bar would be a muggle one. Karaoke wasn't really a wizard thing, specially since there was several spells that could improve your singing or simply change your voice to make it exactly like you wanted it to be, which made karaoke lose all the fun. That meant that she could wear her normal clothes. She sighed. It was way too cold to use only a dress and she didn't find any tight that would match with any of them and still keep her warm. And she wasn't much of a skirt type, after all, <em>they always keep lifting up on their own and I don't really know how to deal with the all the men's stare.<em>

She ran her fingers through her hair. _I'm not going for slutty, please. We're going to a bar, not a motel. _Except her heart kept telling her that she should wear whatever made her feel like a sex goddess because if Fleur wanted to get drunk, she would have a lovely opportunity to get lucky. _That's so rude. It's an awful thing to think. She probably just wants to have fun. _Except her mind knew it wasn't an awful thing to think about at all and kept creating scenarios where the blonde would be in her bed telling her it didn't matter what she chose to wear as long as it was easy to take it off.

And as Hermione tried to settle down her hormones, she decided what she would wear after all: her black pants that Ginny said made her bum look great, a black silk top and a 3 4 sleeve black jacket. She separated some long gold necklaces and bracelets that matched her hair and her high heel boots. All in all, she was pretty confident she had a sexy tomboy style going on. _And these are certainly easy to take it off._

* * *

><p>Fleur on the other hand had chosen her outfit the night before. She couldn't deny that she was pretty excited about the date. <em>Well, it eez a date, eezn't it? <em>Her dream only reminded her of her best hopes for the evening. It was the first opportunity to actually hit on Hermione without feeling guilty about it: there was no Ron, there was no Bill.

Because if there was one thing Fleur knew, it was that she had a crush on Hermione since the Triwizard Tournament. At the time they were both single, of course, but she felt way older than the brunette at the time. She was only 14 and being a part Veela at 17 meant that you already had very sexual feelings towards your crush. She was ashamed at the time, thinking of Hermione in that way. So she simply let it go. It seemed like Viktor Krum, of course, didn't feel like she did and went for it. That particular attitude not only left Fleur a little astonished at the boy but also a little jealous every time she faced them together.

It was a whole new situation when she started dating Bill Weasley. Fleur really thought that she was in love with him: she liked his company more than anyone else's and making out with him was also nice, so it must be it, right? _Wrong. That isn't what being in love feels like at all. This eez called friends with benefits except one of them is enjoying it way more than the other. _But things were moving on so quickly that Fleur never really thought that maybe there was something more out there, specially when there was a War going on. Bill was her first and then suddenly the next thing she knew they were engaged and the next thing she knew she couldn't take it anymore.

Things were cool between her and Bill after much screaming followed by much crying. He was hurt and she gave him space, spending months in France. It was like she found out who she was again: she felt free to fall in love a little bit with every crush she had and discovered that many of these women actually felt the same for her. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she always knew that she liked girls and had made out with plenty of her schoolmates. But the problem is, she has always feared the next step. The thought of being rejected was much to her pride and truth is, boys are much easier. While in Paris she felt at home and decided to go for it. _Before somebody else does. Like Krum did. I 'ave always hated the Bulgarians, such rude creatures, sometimes. _

So Fleur Delacour was back to London with a new job and a new life ahead of her. After her more deepened french experiences she was determined to give her sexuality plenty of space to be free. Needless to say, the Veela inside her was very, very happy with the prospective.

Specially since she noted how Hermione responded to her touch. To her words, even. And the way she reacted when Fleur told her she was a lesbian. And the fact that they had a date tonight.

* * *

><p><em>It's almost time. <em>Her hair was straightened in waves and kept messing her vision, for she was not accustomed to it like that at all. _But it's something different._ Hermione was doing her make up at 9:45. She decided it would be the last thing she would do since she didn't wanted it ruined before her… _Date. It's a date. _

When she was done with her black eye liner, she took a look at the mirror. _I'd sleep with me if I weren't me. _She smiled pleased at her reflection, adding a spell to keep her make up on the entire night. _I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that I'm going out with the woman, the _woman, _who was married to my ex boyfriend's brother and was my best friend's competitor in the Triwizard Tournament, who also happens to be part Veela, French and a Beauxbaton's perfect. _If someone had told her that 5 years ago she would be laughing hysterically right now.

She got her overall and her purse and went to the address Fleur had given her. Her wand was inside her purse, just for precaution. After the life she had led thus far it was hard to miss some habits.

It was now 10:10. Hermione was in front of a beautiful old building, staring at the door. _It's the third time today. _She looked at her clock. She didn't want to look particularly eager to the date, so decided to wait five minutes before calling Fleur. It was a nice thing that she could take a very, very long shower just a hour ago because otherwise she wouldn't be able to control what her stomach was doing.

"'Ermione!", there was a scream from the third floor, "Eez that you?"

_No fucking way._ The brunette looked from where the voice was coming and sure enough, there she was. Fleur was in her balcony, stretched over the handrail, looking at her. _Does she have any kind of supervision or something?_

"Uh, yeah! It's me. I was just about to call you!", Hermione screamed back, looking over her shoulders to make sure no one was watching her apparently scream with a building.

"No need, then! I'll be downstairs in a second!" the blonde responded, making some kind of hand gesture Hermione couldn't really see.

"Sure! I'll be waiting!" she said, feeling a little stupid. _I should've just called her before I got here. _And then an old man in his pyjamas appeared in the first floor balcony and stared at her. She was much closer to him and it was beginning to get uncomfortable to hold his gaze. She looked away and trying to ignore the man, who was very still and was starting to creep her out with his long white moustache.

"Bonsoir, 'Ermione!", Fleur appeared in the entrance of the building, smiling broadly and walking rather quickly towards her date, "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here", Hermione said still half looking to the man in the balcony. There was something off with him. As he finally got back into his apartment, she turned her full attention towards Fleur. She had to repress a gasp to the sight in front of her. The blond was wearing an one shoulder pinkish dress with layers, a silver belt in her waist and black thighs with a matching overall. With a cherry on top, Hermione noticed she was wearing very high heels.

"Are you okay?", Fleur asked, getting right where the brunette stood.

"Yeah, I'm great. You look really beautiful, Fleur. You didn't mention I was supposed to dress up so nicely", Hermione was now smiling involuntarily. She couldn't help it. But she didn't actually mean her last sentence. She didn't feel self conscious about her look at all this time.

"Merci! I thought maybe we could go somewhere else after the bar… But I don't know what you are talking about! You are absolutely charming!", Fleur was smiling in a very seductive way and Hermione felt her cheeks go a little warm at that.

"Thank you. May I greet you properly now?", Hermione said before pulling her date into a hug. She inhaled deeply and learned that Fleur smelled like lilies and sunshine. The French kissed her cheeks once more as soon as they parted and she felt a sudden will to hold her once again.

"I'm glad you British sometimes still have some warm manners!", Fleur said, smiling once again. _As I certainly hope to check tonight._

"Oh please. We just have a very pronounced sense of personal space."

"Well, zat is true. But we don't. So," Fleur got her left arm around Hermione's right one and started walking, "I think it's time to go. I'll show the way. It's getting cold and we should get there early if we wanna check the wild transformations alcohol can make."

"And that is a very subtle way of saying you wanna go through them yourself. I can't wait to see you drunk, though", Hermione said, happily accepting the closeness they shared. It was comfortable, it didn't seem rushed and it wasn't sexual. _Yet._

"I 'ave been in control for too long, dear. It 'ad become increasingly boring. I think you should try to loosen up a bit yourself."

But there was no response to that. Hermione let herself be carried by Fleur to their destination while her brain worked at full speed. _I like the way she's so straight forward about what she has in mind. And I like the fact that, unlike the times Ron did that, I actually enjoy it. _She didn't want to make comparisons but it was hard, specially when she and Ron had broken up just a few months ago. It was kind of mutual agreement since they still wanted to be friends and the relationships was leading to more arguments than they could handle. It was a big heartbreak and there wasn't really a big reason behind it all: neither had cheated on each other or something like that, it was simply a matter of falling out of love. _And that, above all, it's quite sad._

But tonight she didn't feel sad at all. After a minute, Fleur, who seemed to be lost in her mind for a bit as well, started talking again about a new creature that she'd seen in France and how amazing it was. It seemed like a flower that could change her colour depending on the mood surrounding her and when the feelings were too strong, it'd transform into some small animal. Hermione was happy to have her mind back at where she was and whom she was with and asked her all about it.

As they were walking rather slowly, they arrived at _Twist And Shout _in ten minutes. Both women could swear that it was only two, though.


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Note: **I can't wait till I update next chapter. I swear it'll be worth the wait. Thanks again for everyone that's reading, doesn't matter if reviewing or not.

* * *

><p>The music could be heard from outside. As it was drunkly announced by the performer of the moment, he was going to sing a song about Hollywood. The bar looked like any other muggle bar, with some lights on the outside to indicate its name and some beer propaganda close to the windows. In the wall, almost at the floor, there was a huge postcard where the visitors could leave notes about what they thought of the place. Hermione inclined her body forward to read what it was written.<p>

"My ears bleed whenever I come here but the tequila makes up for it", she laughed, looking over to Fleur, who was very close to her as she didn't let go of her arm yet, "I'll take it as a compliment to the place."

"The barman will hit on you if you're a woman, but it's okay because he's cute", the blond was laughing too, "Now I must make sure to come here more often!"

"Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key", Hermione smiled affectingly at that. Her dad used to sing her Beatles songs when she was a kid before going to sleep, "God, I love this song."

"What song?", Fleur turned her attention to her date, straitening up her body while doing so.

"_With a Little Help From My Friends, _by The Beatles. You know the song, right?", the brunette raised an eyebrow, half smiling.

"Non, I 'ave no idea", Fleur responded, looking at Hermione like she didn't understand why her tone was so incredulous towards her.

"But… you do know The Beatles. I mean, right? You know who they are. They're the biggest band of all time, even in the wizarding world of France they must've been popular!", was the response, filled with an itch of despair.

"Oh, oui. Yes, of course! I just didn't remember this particular song. Of course I know who The Beatles are!", Fleur was suddenly laughing, "It's nice there's a… Beatles song there. The costumers seem fun, non? I think it's a sign we should go inside!", she was talking a little fast, but it was partly because she was feeling cold. It was also partly because she had little idea of who The Beatles were and it seemed like something that she should know. But she could always listen to them later.

"Oh, yeah, sure, let's go. For a second I thought I'd have to teach you a lot about music", Hermione was a little surprised anyway, but decided to drop the subject for now as she was very willing to drink something. She finally let go of Fleur's arm and directed to the door, opening it, "Ladies first."

"Merci. It looks like you could teach me some other things, huh?", it was said with a flirtatious smile.

"More than happy to", Hermione responded, closing the door behind her as she got inside. _I can't believe I just said that. It must be Gryffindor chivalry shinning through. _

As they got in, they were headed a guest check by a smiling waitress. The music now was louder than ever. The bar was big, but small enough to be confortable and cosy, its decoration mostly in tones of red. It was divided by the stairs into two different spaces: one, more at the back, was where the karaoke was located, with a little wood stage and some lights and booths next to it. The other had various tables and the bar, which looked rather fancy with the mirror behind it and 5 lines of drinks hanging in it.

"Where do you want to sit?", Fleur asked, taking a look around her. Many of the men were already looking at her, noticing that a beautiful woman had just came in. It was partly because being a part Veela always meant that straight guys would be naturally attracted to you. _Please, don't even bother._

"Hmm, maybe we could grab a drink first? And get hit on by the barman?", Hermione said, before realizing the attention they were drawing. If she were to be honest, once she looked around, there was as many guys looking at her as there was looking at her date. She felt a little wave of pleasure at that.

"Oui! You're old enough to drink, non? If you're not I'm sure you could throw your charm at him and have it your way"

"Yes, I am old enough to drink. In case you've forgotten, you're not that much older than me, Fleur", Hermione had to roll her eyes at that. She hadn't much experience at teenage parties but she could hold her alcohol like she was much older. Or at least that what she liked to think.

They headed for the bar, but it was full of people smuggling to even get to the barmen. There were three of them working but it still seemed like it should be at least five. Fortunately one of guys who were really close to the bar offered them to ask for their drinks so they accepted the offer, handing their guest checks and telling him they wanted two _caipirinhas_(after reading the menu, Fleur had told Hermione that it was a delicious Brazilian drink and she had to try it). They only had to wait a few minutes before he was back.

"Thanks!", Hermione said, getting both of their guest checks and putting them in her purse. Fleur glared at her, "Hey, I'm paying tonight, remember?"

"Oh, oui! C'est vrai! Ah, anyway! Thank you!", Fleur said towards the gentlemen while he handed them their drinks.

"Not a problem. If I knew it was that easy to buy you a drink, I'd have offered it myself", he was tall, had brown hair and green eyes, "I'm Andrew", Hermione couldn't help but notice that his clothes looked from the 60's and that he certainly wasn't British. Although she was grateful for the drinks, her sympathy for him was now gone.

"It eez not easy to buy me a drink, Andrew. But thanks for handing me one", Fleur, who was holding her _caipirinha _with only one hand, looked at Hermione and made a little motion with the other that they should go towards the booths. The brunette nodded and lead the way, rolling her eyes at Andrew who was now with a very offended look in his face.

"Looks like you're quite a success already", Hermione said smiling, trying to mask hint of annoyance she was feeling.

"Mais non! These kind of guys will hit on every woman they see. This does nothing to my self esteem", Fleur responded.

Hermione was a little surprised: she never even thought of Fleur's self esteem in any way. She just supposed she knew she was absolutely breath taking and that everyone around her that was into women would gladly have her.

"Look, there a free booth over there!", she said, pointing to one of the closest to the stage booth. Considering how full the place was, it was a little miracle they got a whole booth to themselves. Maybe it was free because the man singing was in a very poor condition already and was doing some kind of version of _Hungry Like the Wolf. _

"You know, I'm sorry for leaving so hurriedly yesterday. But it eez a new job, so it would be very bad if I was late", Fleur started speaking as soon as they sited, one in front of the other.

"It's okay, I understand", Hermione said, trying to speak a little louder so she could be heard. In the end, she was actually grateful their conversation had ended the way it did the day before. She had no idea what she would've said to the revelation that her… friend was a lesbian.

"You were the first person I spoke to here in England. About being gay. Besides Bill, of course", Fleur continued, drinking for a few seconds before adding, "I'd appreciate if you waited till I could tell the others myself, please?"

"Of course!", the response came quickly, "I wouldn't dream of it, Fleur."

"Grand! So… How's your drink?", the blond asked, smiling. As soon as she stopped talking, she started drinking again, almost finishing it in only one sip. She just hoped she didn't look as nervous as she felt inside. _Certainly less nervous after I finish this._

"You were right, this is delicious", Hermione said, drinking as well, "It's just a shame that we'd have to go through so much trouble to get more."

"I know you've never been a fan of Potions, Mione", the brunette half smiled at the nickname, "But I am. If you save a little of your drink I think I'm able to, what's the name…? Refill your cup."

"I… I do like Potions. I think it's fascinating. We had a great teacher", when her thoughts went to Professor Snape, she couldn't help but feel like she was punched in the stomach. Remembering all he had done to help Harry and how many times he probably saved his life by risking his own… _And we still never really trusted him from day one. _

"Oh, ma chérie! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it!", Fleur softened her expression the second she realized what Hermione was thinking. She felt horrible for such a loss of tack, "Please, forgive me."

"No, it's okay. I'm proud I ever met Severus Snape", but Hermione was fighting some tears. She still had little control about her emotions regarding all that had happened during the War, but she didn't want to ruin the night.

"I am too", Fleur got up from her side of the booth and made a sign for Hermione to move so she could sit beside her. The second she did, Hermione let one tear fall. She turned her face, hoping that Fleur wouldn't notice it. "You don't have to be ashamed of being sad, chérie. Having emotions proves that you're alive and being sad for someone's death proves that you've got love in your heart", she wiped the tear from Hermione's face with her thumb, who turned her body to face her.

"I don't want to ruin the night", she voiced her concern, feeling extremely vulnerable. Even though that she knew Fleur had taken a part into the War and would understand why the subject was still so fresh, she wasn't used to showing her emotions to people at all, specially during a date.

"Non, non! You couldn't if you tried", Fleur said in a gentle tone, caressing her face before pulling back once more, "But we can talk about this later if you want to distract yourself for now."

"That would be nice. I think I'll accept your refill offer, Fleur", and at that time, Hermione wished she could have some sweet nickname for her date too. Fleur was always so spontaneous at being warmer to her and she liked it so much…

"Bien sûr! Please look over my shoulder, I'll need to get my wand", the French turned her back, opening her purse in the space created by hers and Hermione's body.

The brunette, on the other hand, was carefully observing people near them. Being so close to the music boxes and seeing that the drunk man was still singing (this time it was _With or Without You_), there weren't many. She heard Fleur muttering some incantation in French while holding both of their cups and let herself smile again when they were both filling up again.

"No wonder you were a champion", she said, feeling some of her dark thoughts go away as she tried to remember how happy she felt about tonight.

"Says the brightest witch of her age", Fleur put both drinks in the table again, "Or almost any age, for what matter."

"You're exaggerating", Hermione said, because she couldn't handle compliments really well. She reached for her purse and took Fleur's guest check out of it.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I was going to pay for your drinks tonight. This was only a matter of saving time. You've paid for my breakfast, don't give me that look", Hermione said seriously, although she had to supress a smile at the face Fleur made. She marked as if her date had asked for another drink.

"You're being silly. But I will let you buy my drinks", the response was followed by a smile, "And rumour has it that eez not easy to buy me a drink."

"So I've been told."

And in the next hour, they both had more 3 glasses of _caipirinha, _followed by 2 shots of tequila (when they had to go to the bar, because they needed salt and lemon). And yes, the barman hit on both of them, but they gently declined. Their conversation topics went from spells restrictions to what kind of magical creature could born from different breeds (they spent 10 minutes imagining what would come from dragons and hippogriffs). It was now absolutely safe to say that they were absolutely drunk.


	4. Do You Wanna Touch Me?

**Note: **I had so much fun writing this one, I hope you guys like it. This was supposedly what the fic was about when I thought it would be a one shot. To make things clear, this is not the last chapter, at all. Also thanks for your previous support!

To this chapter I highly suggest you listen to the song _Do You Wanna Touch Me, _either Joan Jett or Gwyneth Paltrow's version (the latest has a better audio quality)

* * *

><p>"Non, non, non, non, you got it all wrong, 'Ermione!", Fleur was laughing hysterically besides her date at the booth, "It's <em>nous sommes tout dans le même bain! <em>With _même _you have to do like this, it's a weird sound, but listen… it goes like this: _même_"

"That's impossible!" Hermione was laughing too, trying to learn some French expressions. It was now time for: we're all in the same boat. "I've said all the others but that word is just… Memi…Meme… Memem…"

"Oh my! You are hopeless!", Fleur threw her head back, amusing herself more than she could ever imagine. Seeing Hermione fight with saying a simple word for over a minute was the funniest thing she had ever witnessed.

"I am not! I'm not! Shut up, stop laughing! I'll say it even better than you do!", Hermione was getting a little pissed at the woman making fun of her. But if she was to be honest, she was struggling a little, "Memme. MEMMI! MEMEM!"

Fleur had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop laughing even if she tried, and to be honest she wasn't trying in the slightest. All the alcohol left her feeling very free, like there was no boundaries for her feelings: everything was too much. And right now, her joy of watching Hermione getting so frustrated was… Too. Much!

"My stomach hurts! Please stop trying! You're hopeless! Mon dieu! I am going to die!", Fleur kept saying, trying to stop laughing.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! It is not funny. Memm… MEMMIS… MEMMM… _MÊME. _Oh, I DID IT! I DID IT! THAT WAS WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SOUND LIKE, RIGHT?", Hermione tried to get up, but as soon as she tried her hips hit the table and she fell into the booth, half of her body on top of Fleur's.

"Oui! You did it!", the French stopped laughing but kept a broad smile on her face, "See, chérie, I told you there was hope!"

"You did not! You didn't believe me for one second!", Hermione said, with a serious, accusative tone, "What a friend you are, Fleur Delacour!"

"_Je peaux_… I, I might 'ave mentioned zat maybe you could… fail to succeed!", she said, her head mixing French and English like crazy. Both languages now seemed to be increasingly alike and there was also something incredibly funny about that.

"But I didn't! You have to say you're sorry! Say that you were wrong! That I'm the best French speaker in the whole wide world!", Hermione still hadn't made a move to get her right leg off of Fleur's lap and her back was in an awkward position, but she couldn't feel uncomfortable and her mind was elsewhere so she just ignored it.

"Make me!", was the response, in a very mocking tone.

"You're going to be sorry you've said that!", Hermione said with a very mischievous smile. She started tickling Fleur in her ribs, making the French start laughing once again, desperately this time.

"Stop it! 'Ermi… Sto… Sto.. STOP IT! MY STOMACH HURTS!" was all that Fleur managed to get out. She started pushing Hermione with her arms but the fact the girl had one of her legs in her lap made it hard to push her away completely.

"Say you're sorry! Beg for mercy, Fleur!", Hermione didn't stop, she was having the time of her life.

"Je suis desolé… I… I'm SORRY! Stop it!"

"There you go. That wasn't so hard!", Hermione had a big smile on her face, she was now feeling much better about her previous humiliation.

"And.. since you're so good. You should try a tongue twister: _A chaque instant un savant chasseur doit savoir chaser sans son chien", _and in that moment Fleur had to speak kind of slowly because herself was having some problems with getting it out correctly. Her tongue was feeling funny.

"Yeah, right. What does that even mean?", Hermione rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be able to say that in her condition. _No way in hell. _She knew the French basics, not this kind of life ruining tongue twister.

"It means that in every moment a hunter must know how to hunt without his dog. C'est un… It's a classical learning for… Life. Very… Meaningful and… stuff", Fleur was now with a kind of serious face.

"Sure it is! Specially for me, I am a hunter. I always practice without my dog, Fleur. That was not a vocative, that's how I called her, I hope you don't mind", Hermione laughed. Her mind was like flying like there was no gravity and nothing could hold her down, everything was absolutely hilarious.

"I don't mind it at all! I myself am a dog", Fleur said, trying to keep serious, "It eez one of my many secrets, je suis a very secretive person"

"Oh you are! You really are. It's part of you charm, chérie!", Hermione replied smiling, feeling funny about how the nickname felt in her mouth.

"Another part of my charm, being a dog and all.. is…", Fleur made a suspense face, glaring Hermione with her eyes… "I bark!", and then she started barking like crazy, leaning her head with each bark. She hold Hermione's arm that was closer to her and started trying to bite her date.

"Stop it! STOP IT! OUCH! BAD DOG. STOP IT. BAD FLEUR! OUCH THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

But Fleur was barely listening and she kept on biting Hermione in her arms and on her shoulders since they were so close. She backed up and started giggling after a specially hard bite.

"I am sure everyone zinks we're crazy!", she said, looking around their table. She realized some people were obviously staring but the thought barely processed in her mind. _I don't care in the slightest, stalkers._

"I don't care, if you have rabies I swear I'll kill you!", Hermione said, showing her pulse to Fleur. There was a mark. And as much as she had to pretend she was pissed, she had to admit that the lady in front of her was absolutely cute with her hair all messed up as it was now, "Seriously, look!"

"Don't let your mom see that, huh?", Fleur was smiling flirtatiously. She was very good at changing her mood very quickly, specially when her head feeling all bubbly inside.

"I… won't!", Hermione was caught off guard. She wanted to say something really elaborate and sexy but all that she thought when Fleur gave her that smile is that she really wanted to kiss those heart shaped lips.

"Finalement! A female singer! I was starting to think that only the guys were allowed to sing!", Fleur was pointing to a woman who was getting up on the stage. She was red haired and seemed to be around her twenties, with a blue dress and very red lips. She also almost fell to the floor when she reached for the microphone.

Hermione could almost hear Malfoy's voice inside her head: _She must be a Weasley._She remembered the time when Harry and Ron told her about the episode in their first year and suddenly missed Hogwarts and her friends. She made a mental note to write to them as soon as possible.

"I… am going to sing!", the woman said, followed by a round of applause from a group on the other side of the stage, "It will be _I Believe, _by the ever famous, ever diva, ever SUPREME… CHER!", this was followed by more applause and whistles in the table. A man in the back started screaming when she mentioned the singer.

"I 'ave no idea who Cher eez", Fleur said, leaning into Hermione's ear so she could be heard. The music was now really loud and the red hair was making some kind of beat noises, "Do you?"

"She's… a big gay icon. If I remember correctly", was the response. The brunette was fighting some butterflies in her stomach when Fleur's breath reached her skin.

"Does zat mean zat… You like 'er?", Fleur's accent was thicker now that she was increasingly closer to Hermione.

"Uh, no. Why would I?", she said, feeling nervous with Fleur's mouth being so close to her earlobe. Her heart started beating much harder against her chest.

"Je suis, I'm asking you if you are gay, 'Ermione", the French was now positively mixing both languages again. _Stop zat, brain! Not funny. _Actually, _it's kind of funny._

But the lady in front of her was now sure her heart skipped a beat. She expected that Fleur would ask her, but not in such a straight forward manner. But again, this was Fleur. Her mind reminded her that she shouldn't care about anything right now, and then suddenly her worries were gone.

"I don't know. I like women. I know that. But I don't know if exclusively, you know? I don't have a very active date life so I don't know", she tried to express herself in the best way she could. Truth was, she actually didn't know if she was a lesbian, bisexual, bi curious or if there was a label for her. She was pretty sure she was once in love with Ron and had some feelings for Krum at some point, but she was also sure that she had multiple female crushes, a huge one for Fleur, actually.

"Oui, I see. Well, zat eez half way through for me, non?", Fleur said with a smile. She had no hurries to make her move towards Hermione, but it was getting late.

"You know… I had a crush on you. During the Triwizard Tournament. You might have been my first real girl crush", Hermione was blushing, she knew that, but Fleur had her head almost in her shoulder, so she wouldn't notice it.

"C'est vrai? Seriously? Zat is a honour, Ms. Granger", Fleur was wildly amused to know that. She let a smile appear in her face, but kept her tone provocative, "Specially since I 'ad a crush on you as well."

_What? WHAT? _Hermione's mind was trying to organize her thoughts in a sequence of priority about how she felt about Fleur's statement. Of course, she was failing miserable and all she could think about was: _what?, no way, seriously?, no way._

"No way", she ended up saying, only because it was getting a little too long of a silence and she didn't want Fleur to take it the wrong way, "We barely spoke during that year. You had all boys from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang at your feet."

"'Ermione, ma chérie, I must remind you zat I'm gay. I couldn't care less about those _garçons_ at the time. I thought it was _pasque… _Because they were all uninteresting and 'ad some terrible speech 'abilities", Fleur was actually smiling. Something inside of her was feeling happy about sharing this after all these years. Her head was still in some kind of haze and she was censuring even less than usual what she was saying. She felt like telling everything, so she did, "And you 'ad Krum, non?"

"Well.. yes, we had a thing, but that only happened because one, I wasn't dealing very well about being attracted to a girl and two, I thought you were straight, and three, I thought you were kind of snobby", Hermione didn't know why suddenly it was so easy to share her feelings, but it was and it felt like lifting a weight off of her shoulders. Unconsciously there was still a part of her mind trying to process the fact that Fleur Delacour had a crush on her back then.

"Snobby?", Fleur turned her body so she was now facing Hermione again. Her tone was a mix of amused and incredulous, "You thought I was snobby?"

"Well, every time you talked you had to tell us how Beauxbaton was better than Hogwarts and… something like that!"

The woman singing was now announcing her next song, but neither of the ladies processed even a piece of information about it.

"_Mais… _'Ermione, I was in fucking Hogwarts, it eez the most famous school in the world, do you that I was going to admit zat it was the best as well? We were too proud!", Fleur rolled her eyes. _I cannot believe we're missing the point here._

"I know of Beauxbatons' rivalry with Hogwarts, as it was well explained in _Hogwarts, a History_", Fleur had to smile at that, "But you didn't even talk to me!", Hermione shook her head lightly so she could focus. Words needed to be formulated correctly now. And she wanted to remember this. _Why couldn't we discuss this when we're sober?_

"You were one", and now Fleur's voice was emphasized so it was clear she was imitating Hermione's, "too young, two, best friends with Harry Potter, _trois_, very intimidating"

"For fuck's sake, Fleur, you're only three years older than me. And what's the deal with Harry? And… I'm not intimidating", Hermione now was starting to forget why they were arguing but she was slightly pissed.

"I was seventeen! I'm a part Veela. You were fourteen!", Fleur stated.

"What's your point?", Hermione simply said, repressing the Captain Obvious from her sentence only because she still had some manners.

"It means that I was beginning to have some very sexual thoughts about you. And being part Veela they were stronger, more livid and real than average", Fleur was speaking slowly, trying not to sound like a teenager. She wasn't that ashamed anymore. It was simply a part of who she was and honestly, repressing it for so long before hadn't made her life much easier. It actually got her married and then rapidly divorced before she was 22.

"Uh", Hermione couldn't think straight. _Literally. _She was suddenly imagining some of those said thoughts that herself knew very well at the time. The smirk appearing in Fleur's face made sure she knew exactly what she was thinking. And she was thinking of Fleur with that beautiful blue dress throwing her 4th year old self against one of Hogwarts' wall and taking her. Hard. She was blushing slightly, "I can't believe we're discussing about why we hadn't a date before."

"Me neither", Hermione's heavy breathing wasn't going unnoticed by the Veela, her smirk disappearing slightly. She kept her voice quiet as she moved her head almost against Hermione's neck, breathing into her ear once again, "We should just enjoy this one. It's got potential."

"It would have more potential if you had the guts to kiss me", Hermione said without even thinking. She was done playing nice.

Fleur merely raised an eyebrow. On the inside, though, was surprised at Hermione straightforwardness and her stomach made a flip at those words. Besides, she was sure she had never heard someone sound as sexy as her date did right now. They were staring at each other, tension building up between them. It was obvious what it was going to happen now, they just wanted to make sure they captured that moment before it was gone. Fleur's eyes flickered towards Hermione's lips. In return, they were beginning to part…

"Hermione Granger! Who's the new girl? Come here, sweetheart!", a man up in the stage was calling, sounding pretty excited.

Hermione lost her eye contact with Fleur and turned her head at the stage. She was glaring at the man like he was mad. She was feeling very confused and frustrated at the fact that she had missed a perfect opportunity to finally kiss Fleur.

"_Merde, merde, merde_!"

"What?", Hermione was looking at her, sounding as lost as she felt. In the meanwhile, the man was obviously waiting for her and there was a lot of people looking to see if anyone was going to manifest herself as Hermione Granger.

"I… put your name on the singers' list when I got us tequila", Fleur said, sounding somewhat pissed with herself. _Now of all times, I can't fucking believe it!_

"I'm sorry, what? You didn't!", Hermione was mad. She wasn't that mad about singing, she intended to at some point (possibly when she would be a little drunker), but by the fact that she was being called right now.

"C'mon, sweetheart, Hermione Granger, don't be shy! Get over here!", the man insisted, smiling while he was talking but sounding a little apprehensive no one was showing up.

"I think you better go. It will be fun!", Fleur tried to sound really optimistic, but she was actually a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I will! But you're going to pay for this!", Hermione smiled slightly, but tried to keep her tone mad. She might as well have fun. She took another shot of tequila, the last one there was in their table and got up, "Hi, hi, I'm here", she said, motioning her arm towards the man.

"Oh, welcome, welcome! Come here! I'm Joe!", the man said, stretching his arm to welcome her to the stage and handing her a microphone, "I'm your host, miss, and I know every loyal costumer we have here and I was here, seeing our talented singers' list and I was like: hey, I don't know this lady! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Uh, hello everyone! I'm Hermione Granger", her vision was just getting used to the high lights on the stage and tried to wave at where she thought people were. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ But her throat was burning a little at the tequila that had just went down and she remembered where that courage had came from, "I work for the best school in the world and I like cats very much!"

Fleur laughed in her booth, eyeing her date and watching people's reaction. They were all smiling in a drunk kind of way. _They're good as we are. _

"That's nice to know, sweetheart! What are you going to sing for us tonight?", the man had a enthusiastic voice.

"I actually have no idea! My friend over there", Hermione pointed at Fleur, who glared at her and giggled at the surprise, "Put my name on that list! I had no idea I was going to sing, you see?"

"Did she really? But surprises are always nice! So do you want to check our song list, dear?", Joe shot an approvingly look towards Fleur while he mentioned for another guy to pick up a heavy book. Hermione only nodded, "Then we'll let the music play in the meanwhile!"

Some song she had never listened to started playing as she was handed the book. It was organized by artists and then by alphabetical order. Most of those artists Hermione didn't recognize. She had lost touch with muggle music for a long time. _Why would you call your band Backstreet Boys? _She kept looking and looking. She had this idea of getting back at Fleur, who was observing her from their table, by dedicating a song to her. In the best way possible. Her head was now barely processing so many song names. She considered _Why Don't We Do It in the Road?_, but decided she didn't have half the voice to do the song. She then remembered someone who really had the attitude she was looking for: Joan Jett. She jumped to the J page and soon found her. She only hoped there was the cover she was looking for. It took her a few seconds but yes, there it was. _This is perfect. _She might not look like it, but she enjoyed rock very much. This was a very nice opportunity to show her rock'n'roll attitude to the world. _To Fleur._

"Joe, I want this one," she said, almost giggling to herself about what she was going to do, "The lyrics will show up here, right?", she pointed to the television screen close to her, just making sure that she wouldn't do a complete fool of herself if the kind of haze in her mind didn't let her do as she planned.

"Yes, lady, they will. Just let this song end and I'll play the song for ya. With your looks you could definitely kill this one, way to go!", Joe patted her in the back and Hermione felt a little like a pet. She smiled at him anyway.

He was kind of right anyway, her black and gold look would be very welcome to the song. It certainly wasn't the time to wear a very girly dress, anyway. She was standing there, in the corner of the stage, as she eyed Fleur. A smile was the response, followed by some thumbs up gesture and something that seemed like she was saying she was sorry, because she kept pointing at herself and making a sign that she was being decapitated. Hermione thought of Nearly Headless Nick and giggled. She pointed at Fleur and made a stop sign as she mouthed: _Just wait_. She doubted she could read her lips, though, so she simply smiled.

The song finally stopped playing (Hermione had identified it as something that must be called _Bye, Bye, Bye _because that was all that she could hear all through the song). Joe made a sign that she should return to the spotlight as he did the same.

"So, it looks like it's your turn now, lady! What will you sing?", he said in his microphone.

"I'll sing _Do You Wanna Touch Me?_, Joan Jett's version", Hermione tried very hard to forget everyone in the bar was at least hearing her now.

Fleur never heard of the song, but the tittle intrigued her. She was getting a good feeling about this.

"Now that's an attitude! Hit it!", Joe almost screamed to a girl behind him who seemed to control the whole audio thing.

The song started playing. As soon as it did, Hermione slightly closed her eyes and started clapping her hands, carefully holding her microphone between them. When the guitar joined the drums, she searched Fleur's gaze, which it was a very easy task. _Let's do this_.

"We've been here too long, tryin' to get along, pretendin' that you're oh, so shy!", Hermione was moving her body accordingly through every word. She pointed at Fleur, covering half of her face with her other hand as the last word came out.

Fleur giggled. She put her hand in her chest and mouthed: _Moi? _Hermione nodded with her head, smiling, walking through the stage with every beat.

"I'm a natural ma'am, doin' all I can, my temperature is runnin' high!", she kept singing, pretending her hand was a fan in the end, "Cry at night, no one in sight, and we got so much to share!", she kept moving in the stage, making suggestive faces while the lyrics progressed. This earned a few whistles from the guys friends with the red hair.

Fleur lanced a quick death glare towards them before returning her attention to Hermione, who was completely into the song and seemed to be rather enjoying herself.

"Talking's fine, if you got the time, but I ain't got the time to spare", she made a little no-no movement with her fingers, smiling directly at Fleur, "yeah! Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There! Yeah!", she held her gaze, her hand marking the beats against her tight, slowly moving towards the corner of the stage that left her almost face-to-face with Fleur.

Hermione might have said she was a terrible singer, but Fleur had a completely different opinion in the matter. As the French observed her moves and listened to her voice telling her such things, she thought Hermione might be actually one of the best singers she knew. _Definitely one of the sexiest. _If she had a chance to answer the question posed to her right now, it would be something along the lines of: yes, right now, please and just let me touch you.

"Every girl and boy, needs a little joy, all you do is sit and stare!", Hermione smiled broadly but flirtatiously at that. She was sure she had picked the right song. And she was just as glad to see that she didn't even need to read the lyrics. She had the opportunity to act the whole thing, "Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please? Run your fingers through my hair!", she got off the stage and in two steps she was right besides Fleur, taking a lock of blonde hair.

Now it was safe to say that the whole bar was watching them interact. But they both seemed like they were in a private room, their eyes almost burning at each other.

"My, my, my, whiskey and rye, don't it make you feel so fine?", Hermione picked one of the empty glasses in their table and pretended to take a shot, "Right or wrong, don't it turn you on? Can't you see we're waisting time?", she inclined her body towards Fleur's, getting her heard next to her ear. She almost didn't need a microphone to be heard by the blond.

Fleur had to supress a moan. Hermione Granger had a very, very sexy badass attitude and was looking absolutely gorgeous saying things like that in her ear. If it did turned her on, it wasn't even a question. She was sure that she was beginning to ruin her panties. And even more sure that the lust was shining through her eyes.

"Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there? Where?", Hermione kept singing, almost sitting in the corner of the table. She smiled realizing that people were actually singing along, shouting "yeah".

As she was singing the chorus, her hands ran through her own body, accompanying her expressions. She had her eyes closed for a few seconds at the song, rocking her body as she did so. She felt lost and free, not to mention sexy as well. She couldn't wait till finally kissing Fleur and then something more. Everything, if she had a say in that. As she realized the song was getting to the end, her attention soon came back to Fleur, and was highly pleased to see that her eyes were much darker than when she left their table. She was staring at her in a way that made Hermione almost lose her timing, her thoughts were obviously in the same place.

"My, my, my, do you wanna touch me there? Want you? Touch me? C'mon, you know you wanna do it", she couldn't have written better lyrics for what she was feeling if she tried. She her left hand in Fleur's right cheek, slowly moving her fingers through her face, "Touch me there… My, my, touch me! My, my, my, my, yeah…", she kept singing, but her tone was much different than the aggressive one she had a minute ago. Her voice was now filled with lust and was much quiet. It was not a matter of a private conversation between her date and her.

As the song progressed, Hermione let her nails carefully scratch Fleur's cheek, running her hand until she reached her neck. Hermione's nails weren't long for obvious reasons, but the their digging against Fleur's neck made her shiver. Fleur was now sure that her own heavy breathing could almost be heard by the brunette, her mouth hanging partly opened. She had her heartbeat being felt against her thighs.

The song ended. Hermione was sure that by the end she had missed a few lyrics and sang some out of the time, but she didn't care. As soon as she realized it was over, she removed her hand from Fleur's neck, whom instantly protested the lack of touch. She returned to the stage, finding hard to keep thoughts away from anything that weren't exactly what she sang about: touching. There. Her mind barely processed the amount of applause she got and all the whistles towards her.

"Well, that was… surprising! Thank you, sweetheart", Joe was talking once again as she got in the stage, "Be sure to come back, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah, sure", she quickly responded before handing him her microphone.

It was now time to turn her thoughts and the lyrics into action.


End file.
